Voltron (Legendary Defender)
Voltron is a giant robot from Voltron: Legendary Defender. He is comprised of five sapient robot Lions made from the Quintessence-infused ore of a Trans-Reality Comet. The Lions were hidden away from Emperor Zarkon 10,000 years ago before the series begins. The five Lions are the Black Lion, the Red Lion, the Green Lion, the Blue Lion and the Yellow Lion, and each is piloted by a single person at a time, some changing throughout the series. Biography Voltron is a giant guardian robot formed from the combined power of five robot Lions. Each Lion embodies one of five elemental forces: water, land, fire, sky, and forest. The Black Lion, largest of the group, forms the torso and head of Voltron, the Blue and Yellow Lions form the legs, and the smaller Red and Green Lions form the arms. With all five Lions combined, their respective traits and capabilities merge to create a single cohesive combat unit greater than the sum of its parts. In ages past, the pilots of Voltron, known as Paladins, were a group of five different alien leaders in an alliance. They became Paladins once a comet crashed into planet Daibazaal and opened a rift between realities. The comet was used to make Voltron as the rift was studied, and creatures from the rift attacked, forcing Voltron into action. The Black Paladin, Zarkon, wished to save his wife, Honerva, who fell ill and deranged due to overexposure to quintessence from the rift. He tricked his fellow Paladins into brining Voltron into the rift, thinking the quintessence would save Honerva if he left Voltron and carried her into the rift. Instead, the mysterious creatures returned and, coupled with over-exposure to quintessence, seemed to kill them both. However, they soon reawakened, corrupted and changed. Zarkon flew into a rage, as his home planet, Daibazaal, had been destroyed to close the rift forever, sparking a war. Zarkon, now evil, sought Voltron's power for himself. In order to keep the full power of Voltron out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor hid the Lions on planets all across the universe. For ten-thousand years the Lions waited until the arrival of five new Paladins: five pilots from planet Earth. Components of Voltron While each lion is unique, they each have a few shared abilities. Each lion is equipped with a variety of common functions and abilities. These include speeders that allow them to be accessed from the hangars or used as swift mobile transports in areas inaccessible to the Lions, as well as a mouth cannon and a tail laser. Each lion also automatically emits a force field when parked outside the hangars. The force fields are only able to be bypassed by the lion's respective Paladin and their allies. Each Lion is also capable of a degree of sapience, able to communicate with their Paladin via a psychic-like link, revealing their capabilities to them consistently during the heat of combat. Black Lion Paladin: Keith (formerly Shiro) Component of Voltron: Head, torso Voltron Ability: The wings of the Black Lion can be used to create a shield. The Black Lion's bayard has also been used to amplify the standard sword blade of Voltron into a literal "blazing" sword with intense heat energy output. *The Black Lion was the last out of the set to be piloted as it was hidden on the Castle of Lions, only being allowed to be unlocked after the other four Lions were located and brought to the castle. *The Black Lion is able to create a jaw blade as a weapon in its lion form. *The Black Lion is capable of enhancing its wings, transforming them from their simple machine-like design into bladed feathers that allow it to move so fast that it is capable of phasing through solid matter and destroying several extremely large fleets of enemy ships within seconds. Red Lion Paladin: Lance (formerly Keith) Component of Voltron: Right arm Voltron Ability: Blazing sword * The Red Lion was the fourth lion to be found out of the set of Voltron. * The Red Lion has the ability to fire incredibly hot beams of plasma from its mouth in order to melt targets like a concentrated blast of flame. * The Red Lion can manifest a three-pronged, back-mounted cannon. This weapon enabled the Red Lion to inflict considerable damage to the perimeter of Zarkon's central hub with only a single shot. Green Lion Paladin: Pidge Component of Voltron: Left arm Voltron Ability: Unknown * Chronologically, the Green Lion was the third lion out of the set to be discovered. However, it is unclear whether the Yellow Lion or the Green Lion was found first even though the Yellow Lion is shown being found first. * The Green Lion has been described as being the most adaptive of the Lions. This allowed Pidge to install a cloaking device onto it, repurposed from the training room. * The Green Lion can manifest a back mounted cannon which fires constricting vines that grow from the point of impact and ensnare the target. Blue Lion Paladin: Allura (formerly Lance) Component of Voltron: Right leg Voltron Ability: Unknown * The Blue Lion was the first lion out of the set to be found. * It has the special ability of being able to freeze things when the situation requires it to. * The Blue Lion can manifest a back mounted sonic cannon which can also be used as a sensor device. This sonic cannon is especially effective against aquatic enemies due to sound traveling over three times faster through water than through air. The Baku suffered a sensory overload from the sonic cannon that was every bit as disruptive as the physical damage the weapon caused, illustrating its two-fold fighting power under water. Yellow Lion Paladin: Hunk Component of Voltron: Left leg Voltron Ability: Shoulder-mounted, multi-targeting cannon * Chronologically, the Yellow Lion was the second lion out of the set to be discovered. However, we don't know whether the Yellow or the Green Lion was found first even though we see the Yellow Lion being found first. * The Yellow Lion is oriented toward defense, favoring armor over speed. Hunk and the Yellow Lion eschew ranged weapons like lasers in favor of melee combat. Only the most durable of foes can shrug off being rammed by the Yellow Lion's heavy frame. Despite this fact, the Yellow Lion remains substantially faster than light. * The Yellow Lion can manifest additional armor plates to further enhance its resilience and the gripping power of its claws. Gallery Forming a Legend DREAMWORKS VOLTRON LEGENDARY DEFENDER Voltron Legendary Defender - Teaser - Netflix HD Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Genderless Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Voltron Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Knights Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hope Bringer Category:The Chosen One Category:Alter-Ego Category:Military Category:Gentle Giants Category:Immortals Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Superheroes Category:Successful Category:Misguided